


loli have no titles

by Daeyujaem



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daeyujaem/pseuds/Daeyujaem
Relationships: Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3





	1. Chapter 1

I wanted to jump off a cliff.

I mean, not in a suicidal way or anything. I'm not suicidal. Not even depressed. The closest I got to that was when a few of my favourite YouTubers took breaks or something. Or a dead bird on the street....The poor thing. And one other time, but I cannot dwell on that. I promised him I wouldn't.

But what I meant was cliff diving. You see, I'm not really thrill-seeking type of person. Hell, I'd rather stay in bed all day and do absolutely nothing. But he loved it. and I'd do anything to see him once more. I mean, he can see into peoples futures and minds, right? So he had to know what I'm doing. He had to be watching me. Feelings don't just go like that. People don't just go like that.

Felix...God, I loved him. I thought he loved me. His name meant luck. And I was lucky to have found him. To have known him before he changed. He was as kind as you could be, and I mean sure, he had the voice of demon, hella low, and muscles like no one ever had before. But he literally couldn't kill fly. Literally. But he left. December 25th, when we were supposed to meet for our annul night of Its-Christmas-So-Fuck-It-Lets-Watch-Horror-Movies. I went to his apartment complex. "Annyeong~" I called. No answer. Of course, I knew the passcode so I put it in. And walked in on two people-

God it was gross.

So I left (after mentally bleaching my eyes) and called him. Twelve times. No answer. So I called his best friend. "Ya, Taeyong, where is Felix?"

"Why would I know? I have to go, hyung is calling me."

It was now January 8. 2 weeks since he left.

And no one knew where he was.

You might be thinking: FILE MISSING PERSONS CASE. But here's the thing. Lix was vampire. Honest to god-I-got-bit-and-goddammit-you-smell-so-damn-good-can-I-drink-your-blood-no?-well-Imma-do-it-anyways-thank youuuuu

Yeah. It wasn't like 'Twilight' though. He didn't need multiple bodies to fill his thirst. He had one source, and literally could not drink from anyone but that one person. His body stopped him from draining too much, and only let him drink when there was enough blood for it to be safe. He still aged, he aged with his said partner. If he/she died-he did too. If he went to long without it, he could die. But if he could convince said partner to let themselves be changed- they both lived eternally (unless you killed them, like any human could be killed) and didn't need any blood to drink.

And I was his partner.

And he had left.

I wanted to be changed.

He said he would.

But he left.

But since then I had done everything I could to lure him back; I even went to fucking strip club. That shit's gross. I didn't know what else I could do that was potentially life-threatening.

So here I was, in freaking Pakistan, bout to jump off cliff. No saftey equipment, no one else, nothing. Just me, Great Trango, 1,340 meters, and water. He'd stop me, right?

He had to.

..Right?


	2. Chapter 2

I don't really remember how it happened. I was in my bed, scrolling through Felix's Instagram. We really shouldn't have met. He was Australian, I was British. I still thank my brother for our meeting. He was a producer, and so was I. I loved my brother with everything I had, I wanted to be exactly like him. We had a 10 year age gap, so if its not obvious, I was a mistake. It's not like my parents hated me, or abused me or whatever. They fed me, bought things for me, let me do my whatever. They just weren't the most supportive ever. My brother knew, so even when I was young, he was kinda like my father. But for as much as they didn't want me, they wouldn't let me go. When my brother was 18, and I was 8, he started going to court for custody of me.

It took him 4 years. We lived in the UK until I was about 16, and my being there didn't stop my brother from getting girlfriends or being careful around me. But he made it clear where my line stopped. No dating was allowed until I was 16, and even then I wasn't allowed to stay over at their house for more than 2 hours, unless he had proof we weren't doing anything. But he was still a better parent then my actual parents. He'd ask me the weirdest shit like "Ya, E, which do you think looks better." and then he'd hold up like two different items of clothing. And he always told me I didn't have style then still wore what I told him too. He was getting his degree in music production at out nearby college, and we had planned for a while to move to Korea. 

Right about when I moved in with him, we both started learning Korean. We were technically Thai, so we were both already bilingual since our parents were foreigners and prefer to speak Thai at home. But my brother knew someone who worked at JHPE (Jaehyung Park Entertainment) that used to work at JYPE (Jinyoung Park Entertainment) and managed to get my brother a spot in the production team. Since a lot of JYP artists made their own songs, he wouldn't get paid as much as a full time producer. So he emailed SME (SM Entertainment) and got a spot there as well.

So I've lived in Korea for 4, almost 5 years now. I was a full time producer for SM and SM alone, and I wrote a lot of songs for NCT, WayV, and SuperM. Honestly, I didn't think I would make friend with any idols, but a lot of them were really nice, and surprised I was around their age so they invited me to eat with them or go get coffee. I had most of the NCT member's Kakao's but I was closest to the SuperM members. They were literally always blowing up my phone. In the group chat, privately...Whatever.

I was a producer for SM even when I was still in college. Before then, I helped my brother with tracks. My first time ever presenting a song that I made (under my brother's name) was to Felix. He was in a boy band, but he was starting his solo career, and wanted a producer to come give him some tracks so he could choose what he liked. I was 17. I'd always been outgoing, really, I got over my social anxiety when I was about 12 so I was comfortable to be around strangers, and spoke clearly and strongly. But Felix changed that. I was a a stuttering mess.

"H-hello." In my nervousness, I forgot to speak Korean, but Felix just smiled. "Hello." his accent was strong, and soooo very Australian. "Are you nervous?"

My brother wasn't here. "You made the track, the melody, the lyrics, the demo. You present. All your work is going under my name, so take all the credit you can get."

My eyes traveled his body. He had freckles, a slim body, but his kind eyes didn't match his deep voice. I didn't know at this time that below his loose clothing was all that skin. Skin that I would very well, very soon. He wasn't changed at this point, but this was the first day we met. This day, I remember every second of.

"No, not really." I got over my nervousness, forced my hands to stop shaking. "I was just...Surprised. You look younger than I thought."

"One could say the same about you." He smile, revealing his dimples. My heart fluttered. What the hell? Heart, hajima!! Stop!! "And Aroon sounded like a male name. It sounds foreign. Your last name, too, Saengtang? It fits into Korean well, but it sounds foreign." his voice trailed off as he spectated where I could possibly be from.

"I'm Thai. Aroon is my bother's name. I'm still in school for music production, but my brother said I should present this myself, because I made the songs. And to get experience. My name is Chaem Choi. But most people just call me one or the other." I took a seat at the desk.

Felix comes and sits next to me. "Wow... Thai names were that close to Korean? I always thought they were long, as well. The only two Thai people's names I know are BamBam and Ten Hyungs. BamBam-hyung's is Kunpimook Bhuwakul, I think. And Ten-hyung's is Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul. Chaem Choi Saengtang and Aroon Saengtnag are much shorter." He laughs, and my heart flutters again.

He chose his favourite song out of the ones I had prepared, and he asked me to come back in a week or so so he could learn the songs. "Here, lemme give you my number so I can text you when I'm ready."He held his hand for my phone.

I think it was a year or so later when he got changed. He was out with his friends, the other SKZ members, and I think a few NCT members as well. The ones who were 20 or older. Drinking, I think. Technically he was 19, so he wasn't supposed to be drinking, but I couldn't tell you if he was or not. Taeyoung was the one who changed him. I knew they knew each other, so I guess Felix was his source. Felix never told my why he said yes, so I don't know if he was drunk or not. But he came to my apartment that night, Taeyong next to him, and Felix looked like a million things at once. His hair was styled, he still had make up one from his earlier promotion acts. So he looked decent. But he looked too alert, and tired at the same time. Taeyong was watching him with a weird expression, I couldn't figure out what was going on.

"Lix?" I asked. "Are you okay?"

His eyes flickered to me, for a millisecond before he turned to Taeyong. "It won't hurt her, right? The first time?" he asked him

"Did it hurt you?" Taeyong asked.

That was answer enough. "F-first time?" My mind went somewhere I'd rather not explain. Though you can probably guess. Fine, I'll just say it: Sex. I KNOW I KNOW but...

Lix looked at me, eyes full of an apology. "I'm so sorry" he whispered "But you're the only person I can trust."

All I remember from the rest of the night is Felix hugging me to his chest both of us lying on the couch, my shirt somewhere on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat Names:
> 
> Bang: Chris, Chan
> 
> Lino: Lee Know, Minho
> 
> Darkeu: BInnie, Chnagbin
> 
> Jinjin: Hyunjin, Sam
> 
> Sungie: Jisung, Han, Peter
> 
> lixlixlixlix: Felix
> 
> Daeng Daeng: Seungmin
> 
> ppang: Jeongin, I.N
> 
> ChaeBean: MC aka Chae Choi
> 
> Taetae: Taeyong

It was a daily thing, his need for my blood. That's why were always together. When he went on tour was the worst time for both of us. It was like my body had too much blood. Felix got a small bit of nutrition and sustainment from actual food. So he was kind of weak traveling. The other members noticed, and he just said it was air sickness, that he didn't like planes. At soon as he got back, I was the first person he came too.

Now, there were specific places that more blood flow, places like my neck, my chest above my heart, the lower part of my abdomen, the groin. All, really really intimate spots. It was kinda like we were unofficially dating. The SKZ members teased me about it but they didn't know. They couldn't know. They teased me the nights where Felix stayed longer than he probably should've, sending weird emoji's in our group chat without Felix.

They didn't know where he went either, by the way. JYP released a statement that Felix was taking a break from Stray Kids for his mental health, or aka personal reasons. They texted me the morning he wasn't there.

CRACCHEADS (9)

(Bang, Lino, Darkeu, Jinjin, Sungie, lixlixlixlix, Daeng Daeng, ppang, Me)

Sungie: Chae Choi Saengtang, I demand you give back SKZ ray of sunshine and stop sleeping with him

Daeng Daeng: Jisung, you didn't mean to send that in the groupchat with Felix...Right?

Sungie: Oh shit...LIX STOP SLEEPING WITH CHAE AND YO LAZY ASS OVER HERE WE GOT PROMO IN 10 MINUTES

ChaeBean: ...guys he's not here? He didn't come last night like we planned...

Sungie: wait what

Daeng Daeng: He left last night. He said he'd be back late so don't stay up for him.

Bang: We all thought he meant he'd be spending a lot of time with you...Doing ya know....stuff

Lino: Anyone care translating for the people who don''t speak English (written in korean)

Sungie: Hyung, just translate it...There a little button there.

Lino: Oh I knew that

ChaeBean: Uhm, I'll text Taeyong-oppa and ask

(private chat) Chae-yong=best yong

ChaeBean: Yongie!!

ChaeBean: Oppa, have you seen Lixu?

ChaeBean: He was supposed to come over to uh...drink(?) last night

Taetae: No. I've been busy and I didn't sleep until 1 am last night. MV shooting took too long. Tired. Doing to sleep again

Taetae. Night

Chaebean: oppa....

CRACCHEADS (9)

(Bang, Lino, Darkeu, Jinjin, Sungie, lixlixlixlix, Daeng Daeng, ppang, Me)

ChaeBean: He doesn't know

ChaeBean: You guys should tell JYP

Bang:...We can't be 7...Not after [REDACTED]

Lino: lmao not [REDACTED]

Lino: But yeah, it'll be to suspicious.

Lino: And Felix is a great member and a really god part of our team

Bang: I'll give it 48 hours before I call it in

You already know what happened. Two weeks. Still missing. 1,340 meters between me and the water.

I jump.

As I'm falling I briefly wonder what's i be like to die. 

I have a very very very strong feeling that this is going to hurt. If I don't drown first. Lix is one of the few who can see ahead. One of the few with a power. One of the even fewer with two powers. He'd teleport and stop me right not. He has to.

Lix

please

I hit the water and everything goes black.

_________________________

I wake up, a blinding white light staring into my eyes. Even with closed eyes, it was like I was staring directly at the sun. About 3 seconds late I felt the pain.

Every. Inch. Of. Me. Hurt. 

I opened my eyes quickly. Was I still underwater? I opened my eyes and was met with faces in masks. Doctors? The doctor said something in Urdu or whatever language they speak. My eyelids suddenly felt heavy, like there was weights on them and a little voice was calling me.

Chae...Jagiya, come here...

Felix? I closed my eyes, hoping I'd dream of him.

Closing my eyes teleported me. I was sitting in my apartment. I looked around. How did I get here? "Choi, you want Korean food? Western? Chinese? Mexican? What do you want?" Felix's voice drifted from down the hall. I heard a door open, I assumed it was the bathroom. He comes from down the hall, running a hand through his blonde hair, in a mullet from the last promotion. He didn't have a shirt on, just black jeans and a black belt. For the millionth time, I was shocked to see how well-defined his chest was. For someone so slim, his abs were like a chocolate bar. His arm muscles were well defined, from hours of dancing and workouts. He caught my look and smiled. "What?" He pointed his hands to his chest and moved then downward in show casing his chest. "You aren't used to this yet?" He bit his lip, indicating he was thinking "Well, I'm still not used to how you look when you're not all covered up." He smirked. "Speaking of which who needs to eat," he walked towards me, the couch and made me turn to the side and he climbed up one leg on either side of mine. "When I have a whole meal right here." he leans down to kiss me-

"HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~~~~~~" Jisung opens the door singing his way in. He notices us "Oh shit- I'm sorry! HYUNJIN ABORT MISSION ABORT ABORT"

"Han, it's fine" Felix leans back on the couch and I sit up, both of us sliding to opposite ends of the couch, ears and cheeks red. Poor Felix. He was probably really thirsty.

"Nah nah nah It's fine. Hyunjin and I can go back. It just means more cheesecake for us. Hyunjin caught my eye, and raised an eyebrow, ask me in a silent langue we usually talked in. "Tuk yang pakati di (ทุกอย่างปกติดี/Thuk xỳāng pkti dī), its fine."

"I mean, I guess if you say so!" Han sets the drink tray down on the table and the box that I assume has the cheesecake. I look at the drink tray. Ice Americanos for me and Jisung, and strawberry juice for Hyunjin and Felix. 

"Kamsahmida!! Thank you!!" I say, and go to get up. 

But instead of getting up, I land flat on my face. I go to push myself but my legs...aren't there? Felix smiles, but it's not his usual smile, it's...scary. He usually doesn't smile super wide, not anymore, he doesn't want to scare people with his teeth. But I guess it's frightening as well. It certainly scaring me.

"Dalileul ilheoss eo baboya~" he sings "You lost your legs, fool~ You'r arms will be gone soon." He gets close, right in my face "And then you'll be nothing at all. Like you always were"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EVERYONE SAY THANK YOU TEN!!! He taught me how to say I'm fine in Thai lmao  
> I kinda wanna learn Thai but I feel like YangYang...I think my brain has reached it's language capacity...


	4. Chapter 4

What the hell??

I scrambled back as fast as I could, which wasn't very fast because my arms started fading too, hands first.

"F-Felix what's happening to me?"

"You're nothing." He spits, his face a storm of emotion, but devoid of the one emotion I need "You've always been. I found another source. That's why I left."

"W-what?" My arms were gone now. "That's not true! Taeyong said-"

"Taeyong lied to you." Han says.He sings in my head

I turn my head to him "You knew??"

"We all knew." Hyunjin says. They both walk towards me. "We're all supernatural too."

Han smiles enticingly, like I was some fresh meat.

Which, I guess I was.

Oh shit-

"no no nO NO NO PLEASE!!!!" I screamed, a desperate and useless attempt as they all crowded over me.

I bolted up in the hospital bed, pulse racing."Woah woah woah!" A soothingly familiar voice says. 

I almost cry as my brother comes into focus. "Koon yu ti ni? (คุณอยู่ที่นี่?/Khuṇ xyū̀ thī̀ nī̀?)" I ask "You're here?"

"Naenon! (แน่นอน!/Næ̀nxn!) Of course! I got a call from a Pakistan hosipital in the middle of the night, so I almost didn't." His tone slightly teases, but then gets serious. "But when did you become suicidal? You never told me? I thought you trusted me?" His concern is overwhelming.

Shit, how was I supposed to explain this? I couldn't tell him that Felix saw futures, or he could teleport. "I'm not, honestly, I'm really not. I dunno, I was kinda hoping-"

"Tryna get over your fear of heights again?" Taeyong comes in, a smirk on his face for a second only for me. You're welcome~ He sings in my head. "I told you cliff jumping wouldn't work." His face turns stern, for my brother's sake. "You're lucky I was in the area, and saw you jumping." 

Traits were hereditary, if you had two, at least one passes down to the one you change. If you had one, there was a 50/50 chance you even got powers, then the same power was about 25% possible. Felix got the teleportation power from Taeyong. But instead of Taeyoung's mind reading he got a gift of prophecy.

"Why were you here, by the way?" Aroon asks

Taeyong shrugs "Wanted to visit a friend of my. PDnim cleared it so I came." his lie comes smoothly.

Aroon nods. "Thank you, again."

"How bad is the damage?" I ask, not really wanting an answer.

"A lot of bruises and you shattered your femur." My brothers eyes soften.

Taeyong mentally rojects an image of me into my head: My hazel hair was a mess, I could tell even though it looked smoothed out in his mind. My matching eyes looked a little...dull. And my skin was even paler than usual, it practically glowed. About every inch of spare space I could see had bruises. Great. My left leg was in a cast, a brilliant colour of neon green. Pretty, isn't it? I picked the colour. Godammit, Taeyong.

"The doc says you should sleep. They want to keep you for a few days to monitor then you should be clear to go on a plane." Aroon yawns.

"Looks like you're the one that needs sleep." Taeyong says, granting my wish of a chance to talk to him alone. "Go to the hotel, I'll stay with Chae."

Aroon nods. "Don't let her jump off anymore cliffs."

"Yessir!" Taeyong smirks.

Waiting until Aroon was out of hearing range, he sits down and rests his chin on his hand. "To answer your questions

1\. No I do not think what you did was smart

2\. Yes I did see him.

3\. Yes the Stray Kids Members know, but I told them you weren't suicidal, just cliff diving.

4.Yes PDnim knows as well, that's why I was here in the first place."

I was surprised. A year of knowing Taeyong made me used to how he reads my mind, and how he can project his own thoughts. I wasn't surprised by that, more the fact that he saw Felix.

"Where?" I ask

"He came back for a few days. He looked..." he searches for the right word "Sick. Said he needed a clear mind, and that Australia was where he needed to be. He was planning to stay longer but he saw you jumping, but didn't know where you were. Came to me, and we both teleported here." he listens to seemingly nothing, but I know he's reading my mind.

So he's back? "Yes. This life is a lot more stressful than you think. And I'm not just talking about our genetic makeup. I'm also talking about the still constant amount of human needs, and the fame of being popular idols." 

I know that. 

"Yes you do, but you don't at the same time...You'll find out. If he does decide to change you."

\-----------------------------------------------------------

3 months later, the cast was off, I was back to work, and back my normally scheduled life, basically. I still couldn't believe Felix was back. It was sketchy, bow he didn't tell me such a minor thing, how he was gone for so long. He almost drained me, blood-like or whatever as well as energy like, when I first got back.

I hummed a melody into the mic, for the vocal section of the song. NCT 2020 Part 2 was coming out soon but I still had a song that was due. Suddenly I got an idea. I started re-writing the melody to fit the lyrics that popped in my head. "Work it." Felix's deep voice snapped me out of my little producer-mode.

"How long have you been here?" I ask.

"Enough to know this is definitely gonna be the title track of NCT 2020 part two. I can already see the dance."

He starts dancing, while singing the chorus. "Work it!" his ending pose is cute, a little finger gun under his chin.

"Gwiyeoda~~" I say "Cute~~"

We both knew what he was here for. "Wanna make it fun?" He asked leaning down to my level "Or are you busy?"

I wanted to say yes. Honestly. But I really needed to get this song done.

He stepped away, seeing the future. But you well let me go on your neck today, right?" He doesn't bother waiting for an answer, he knows I'll say yes.

He picks me up. How? I don't know, honestly. I wrap my arms around his neck, and my legs around his waist. He walks towards my room, in case anyone walks in, he won't be exposed. We won't be exposed. The door is already open and he sits me on the bed and walks back to close the door. He smiles at me turning around, but his smile fades into a slight bit of annoyance. "Why are you so persistant at being changed? Do you not like...this?"

"It's not that I don't like it. You told me you'd change me soon. It's been six months since you said that. I'm just making sure we're on the same page."

Felix sighs, seeing that I'm not going to give this up so easily. "I don't see a bright future where I don't change you."

He turns my head to face him, tilting it upwards slightly. "Don't you trust me?"

He knows what I'm going to say and still waits for me to hear it."With my life."

The smile is back, blinding anything but the future. He kisses me gently on the lips before biting into the soft skin at the base of my neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I made two chapters today.  
> Yes I started a whole other story  
> What can I say except the creative juices are flowing?   
> Might add to the other one lmao


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another thing about the whole 'feeding' process. It's really draining for the source. Felix and I got in a habit of doing it at night, so I can just sleep it off, but occasionally, on days like this where I was just going to be home all day anyways, we did it around 2 or so pm. Which is why I wasn't surprised to wake up and find I was extremley hungry, and that it was 7 pm."Tteokbokki and fries?" I asked myself.
> 
> "Tteokbokki and fries." I agreed
> 
> Living by yourself is so stressful.

I got used to the slight pain of the bite about a week after we started...this...symbiotic relationship.

It didn't hurt and it was more like were getting a shot, a slight twinge of pain then it was gone. Maybe if he just bit me it wouldn't hurt as much. Maybe the feeling of blood getting drained from my body overpowered it. I could explain the bite, but the actual drink was a lot...weirder. It's like when your drunk. You know something is off with the world, with what is happening around you, but you can't place what was wrong. To put it simply, it felt like everything was getting sucked out of you and as if you were becoming someone, something better.

Felix said everyone experiences it differently. When I explained what it felt like to me, how it kinda turned me on, he wasn't too surprised. "It turns you on?" He smirked when I first told him "It didn't do that to me-and no offense to Taeyong-hyung-but I wasn't faced with someone as physically stunning as me. But I get the feeling. That's how it was for me, too. Oh, and I'm definitely going to use the whole 'turning on' thing against you."

He really did. But, that's beside the point. I asked Taeyong as well, at one point. "For me, it was like a blanket. It comforted me, and it was fulfilling for me even when I was the one giving."

It was hard to get that out of him. He never talked about his past life. Or anything vampire related. He always told me to ask Felix. And if they both refused, then I wouldn't know. "Can you at least tell me why Felix needed a source when you already changed him?" I begged.

It didn't add up. Felix told me the whole 'end of the curse' thing. Change someone and you both lived forever, no need for blood and you could get along just fine, minus the moving around. You could live anywhere, since sun didn't affect vampires like the stories. But Felix still need my blood, so it didn't make sense. Taeyong stares at me. Reading my mind? Probably. Though, I don't know what there is to read.

"I didn't change him fully." Taeyong says, after a decade of silence "You can change them fully, if you don't plan on leaving them, or they're your partner romantically or something, but like my...creator, I only changed him partly. I didn't think he'd be happy living a life with just me and moving on from the other members and you. I gave him the choice to choose one of you 8. And he chose you."

I had so many more questions in my head. But if I asked, I knew I'd be pushing my luck. So we dropped the subject.

Another thing about the whole 'feeding' process. It's really draining for the source. Felix and I got in a habit of doing it at night, so I can just sleep it off, but occasionally, on days like this where I was just going to be home all day anyways, we did it around 2 or so pm. Which is why I wasn't surprised to wake up and find I was extremley hungry, and that it was 7 pm."Tteokbokki and fries?" I asked myself.

"Tteokbokki and fries." I agreed

Living by yourself is so stressful.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

"YOOOO!!!!!! CHAE CHAE LET'S GET IT!!!!" Hendery said waaaaaay to loud

I was showing the members the song, and was planning to coach them through it. Due to my wonderful procrastination skills, they only had today to learn the song. But they had nothing all day, and there was only 7 members....It couldn't be so bad. "Hendery-oppa, let's start with your part, geulaeyo?"

7 hours later it was done.

Oh my lord.

My head hurt. Que Side Effects by Stray Kids. "Ya! Chae Choi!" I recognised my brother's voice "Wanna get Thai?"

We sat at the table, two fresh bowls of Chicken in Coconut soup infront of us, or Tom Kha Kai. "Aaaahhhh so good~" my brother says sipping the soup happily

"Why'd you want to eat with me?" It's too sus. We usually plan in advance. He only did this spontaneously when he had something stupid he did or something serious. 

"What do you mean? Can't a brother eat wither their younger sister?"

"Stupid or serious?" I say, ignoring the bullshit.

"Both?" he asks himself "I mean...."

"Oh God.....What is it?"

"I kinda...asked a girl....to marry me?" he said hesitantly

I sigh in relief. "That's not bad as I thought. I thought you were gonna say you impregnated her or something."

"Well..." he won't meet my eyes "There is a reason why we're getting married..." he looks up to meet my eyes "Twins... are going to be hard to take of by myself, so I proposed to her and she said yes. It wasn't planned, but it could be for the better, right?"

Acid boiled in my stomach. My brother had parental instincts, he practically raised me... But the whole 'not planned' brought back very unhappy memories. "Do me a favour, will you?"

He looked at me...scared? "Yes..?"

"Don't treat them like how I was treated. Please. Love them, even if they weren't planned."

"Of course!" He seemed offended."Plus, I'm 30, so I think it's about time I get married." He smirks, using his coping mechanism:sarcasam and humour.

I sigh "You're still a child at heart, that's why you're not married."

"You're more of a child."

"Nuh-uh!" I protest

"Uh-huh!" he mocks me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAKNAE ON TOP WAS JUST RELEASED 18 MINUTES AGO AND OML I LOVE ITTTTT  
> I'VE LISTENED TO IT 10 TIMES ALREADY AHHHHHHHH

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this on Toyhou.se so I'm just gonna move it here but for immediate updates here's the link:https://toyhou.se/~literature/69090.the-daughter-of-a-rose (also check out my fan art if you want?)


End file.
